1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a racket, more particularly to a racket having provisions to reduce vibrations at the handle thereof.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Conventional rackets, such as squash and tennis rackets, are made entirely of a single material. Examples of materials used for racket fabrication include composite materials containing graphite or glass reinforcing fibers, aluminum, etc.
When the racket is struck by a ball, the resulting impact is transmitted from the racket frame to the handle. The handle of most conventional rackets is seldom capable of absorbing vibrations and damping the impact transmitted to the user's hand. Thus, injury to the user's wrist or elbow may result if the force of impact is relatively strong.